


One night

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Polyjuice Potion, Sex Change, Temporary Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Harry’s job requires him to occasionally go undercover, something Draco didn’t mind, at all. Little did they know what the night would lead to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry/Draco 2013 mpreg fest

The day Harry came home, still in his disguise, Draco’s cock hardened and he was practically drooling. As an Auror, and a good one, Harry often ended up with assignments he didn’t always appreciate, like his latest one where he had to drink a temporary sex change potion in order to infiltrate the head quarter of a secret British Wizard mafia. It didn’t make it any easier that the head quarter was a club.

Because someone had informed the mafia about every female Auror, they couldn’t go to the club. And because of the spells at the entrance, they couldn’t use Polyjuice. Luckily the spells could not detect sex changes.

Draco whistled at his husband, who had just removed his robe, showing off the club wear that was too revealing on his still feminine body.

“The dose they gave me was too strong, so I’m stuck like this until late tonight,” Harry said, slightly uncomfortable.

Draco’s cock throbbed in his trousers as he stared at Harry’s long legs and high heels, his pulse increasing as he noticed Harry’s breasts. “Harry,” he said in a playful tone.

“Yes?” Harry asked, one eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms and looked at Draco with a knowing stare.

“Since you’ll be stuck in that feminine body a while, would you mind taking it for a ride?” Harry didn’t look amused, but Draco knew him well enough to know that he was actually considering it.

“If there’s something I don’t like, then you must stop, promise?” Harry said, arms still crossed.

“I promise I’ll stop if you don’t like it,” Draco promised. Draco patted the sofa next to him, smiling as Harry slowly and sensually walked towards him.

“Hey there,” Draco said in a seducing voice. “Have I seen you here before?”

“I don’t believe so,” Harry replied, smiling sweetly as he played along with Draco’s game.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Draco continued, resting his hand on Harry’s leg.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Draco laughed at Harry’s replied and moved his hand up slowly up until he reached the hem of the skirt.

“Oh, but I like danger,” Draco said and leaned over to kiss Harry’s neck, using his tongue to lick his way up his jaw line to Harry’s earlobe, sucking softly until Harry leaned towards Draco and moaned.

“I must warn you, I’m not who you think I am,” Harry said, his breath hoarse as Draco’s hand softly squeezed his new breast.

“As long as I fuck you, I don’t give a damn who you really are.”

Draco sat down between Harry’s legs and pushed his skirt up, revealing a black lace thong. “I see you’re interested as well,” he said while pressing a finger against Harry’s new vagina.

“This body is so sensitive,” Harry gasped, pushing his hips against Draco’s finger, wanting to feel more. Draco smiled as he grabbed the panties and pulled them off.

-

The night, although not easily forgotten, wasn’t something they often talked about; so when Harry started feeling queasy in the morning a few months later, neither man could have imagined it was connected to their passionate night.

“How are you feeling today?” Draco asked, wiping Harry’s hair off his face.

“It’s getting worse every day,” Harry moaned and tried to roll over in his bed, only to growl when the sickness increased.

“Here, you must eat something.”

“No, please, no food. Every time I eat, it gets worse, and then I throw up.” Harry lay his arm across his eyes, trying to block the light from his vision.

“As soon as you can move, I’ll take you to St. Mungo’s. I fear something might be really wrong.” Draco didn’t say it out loud, but he feared Harry had been infected with something really bad, and he couldn’t imagine losing him. “I’ll get you some water,” he said, quickly walking out of the room before tears escaped his eyes.

It took a few hours before Harry felt well enough to move, and with some help from Draco, they entered St. Mungo’s. Draco helped Harry over to the counter where a witch was scribbling something on parchment.

“Excuse me, my husband needs to see a Healer. He’s been ill for weeks, and we don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Sit down and we’ll call you as soon as a Healer is free.” Draco wanted to protest, only to be stopped by Harry who pressed his palm against Draco’s chest.

“Let’s sit down,” he said, heading towards the uncomfortable waiting chairs. Draco wanted to ignore Harry’s wishes, but because he didn’t want to make a big deal in front of him, he joined Harry. “Relax Draco, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Draco said. He might be smiling, but on the inside he was worried.

Some of the worries left him when the witch said it was their turn, but he still feared the worst. The Healer greeted them both and asked Harry to change, so it would be easier to examine him. While Harry was changing, Draco answered the Healers’ questions. He couldn’t help looking at the door that parted him from Harry, worried that Harry might have passed out when there was silence.

Fortunately Harry opened the door a few seconds later, and with Draco’s help he was placed on the examining table.

The Healer casted charms over Harry, mumbling something as the quick quill floated around him, dancing across the parchment. Draco couldn’t take the waiting, which eventually made both Harry and the Healer ask him to sit down.

“Well,” the Healer said when he was done, taking the quick quill and read his notes. “I never expected to see this,” he said, making Draco nervous again.

“What, what is it, please tell me he’ll survive.” Standing up from the chair he was ordered to sit in, Draco ran over to Harry’s side, wrapping his arms around Harry.

The Healer giggled, which increased Draco’s anger. “All he needs is to follow a special diet, take a potion in the morning when he feels sick, and then I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“But what’s wrong with him?” Draco asked, angry that the Healer hadn’t told him yet.

“Gentlemen, Mr Potter is pregnant.”

Never in a million years did Draco think he’d ever hear those exact words escape the Healers’ lips. He wanted to cry, both in relief that Harry was not dying, and in happiness over the news, even if it was a shock. Harry was just as quiet, probably trying to figure out how it could be. Draco knew his husband well enough to know he wouldn’t understand how something like this could happen.

As soon as the shock of discovering Harry was pregnant wore off, Draco turned towards Harry to see what he was thinking. “Harry, are you okay?”

Harry turned around, staring at Draco with a blank look on his face. Draco lifted his hand and touched Harry’s face, trying to make him react.

“Harry,” Draco tried again.

“How is it possible?” Harry asked. “I didn’t know wizards could get pregnant.”

“It’s rare, but not unheard of,” the Healer said. “By my calculations, you were impregnated between two and three months ago; did anything happen during that period?”

Harry opened his mouth, about to say something, but nothing escaped his throat.

“There was one night where Harry was temporarily turned into a woman; I didn’t think I needed to worry about pregnancy.”

“Yes, sex change is one of the reasons behind male pregnancy.” The calmness of the Healer assured Draco everything would be well. “Seeing as this wasn’t planned, I think it’s necessary to give you an option.”

“Option?” Draco asked. It took him a second to understand, but when he did, he realised there was a chance he wouldn’t have his happy family. The news of the pregnancy was still fresh in his mind, but he knew he wanted it, but he didn’t know what Harry wanted. A male pregnancy was harder on the body than an ordinary pregnancy, which was why many unexpected male pregnancies ended.

“Can you leave us alone for a second?” Draco asked the Healer, who nodded and left the room.

“Draco, what’s going on, how is this possible?” Harry asked, his eyes as blank as earlier.

“Sometimes magic does things we could never imagine, this is one of those things.”

“But, how is it possible? How can I give birth?” 

Draco knew his attempt to go slowly wasn’t working.

“Listen carefully, Harry.” Draco took Harry’s hands in his own, trying to figure out the easiest way to explain what would happen to his body. “I won’t lie, I want to keep this child, and if it were possible, I’d carry the child. What you need to know is that if you accept to carry this child, it will be difficult, but really rewarding, and I will be by your side until the end.” Harry continued to stare at him, still in shock.

“Harry,” Draco said and leaned over to kiss him, hoping it would calm him. “Do you want this baby?”

“You know I want a baby, but this is not how I imagined it would be.”

“Do you want to end this pregnancy?” Draco tried to hide just how afraid he was Harry would decide to end it.

“I-” Harry’s mouth was open, but no words came out. Draco held his breath and mentally crossed his fingers, he wanted Harry to keep it, but he didn’t want him to feel forced.

“You don’t have to decide this right now, we can go home and think it over. I don’t want you to make a decision that you’ll regret.”

Helping Harry over to the changing room, Draco found the Healer and told him that they would use a few days to decide. The healer was more than understanding, and wished them good luck.

While he waited for Harry to finish, a horrible and sickening feeling passed through Draco. He knew exactly what it was; fear combined with grief if Harry decided to abort the pregnancy.

Not able to wait in the room, Draco stood just outside the door. Fifteen minutes later, Harry came out of the examination room, looking as nervous as before.

“Come,” Draco said and offered Harry his hand. “Let’s go home, I’ll make you some tea and order some of your favourite food.” Draco placed an arm around Harry’s waist, and grabbed Harry’s hand with his other.

Draco tried to to help Harry to the exit, but Harry’s feet didn’t move. “Harry?” He kept staring at the wall on the other side with a blank look. “Are you well?” he asked, hoping to get a reply out of Harry.

Seconds passed, Harry hadn’t moved or said a single word, worrying Draco. “Harry?” He tired again, this time softly placing his hand against Harry’s cheek.

It seemed to bring him back as he blinked and turned his eyes towards Draco. “Harry?” Draco asked, one last time, hoping Harry snapped out of the strange state.

“Draco, I want to keep the baby,” Harry whispered.

Draco couldn’t control his feelings right then as a high pitched nervous laugh filled the room before he attacked Harry with a hug. As he tried to imagine how his life would change, tears flooded down his cheeks and he tightened the hug.

“Draco, I can’t breathe,” Harry wheezed, his own arms holding Draco tightly as well.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t even explain how this makes me feel. I promise Harry, I’ll stay by your side every second, and I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.”

“I know you will.”

It was the last thing said between them before they kissed deeply for what seemed like ages, stopping only when the Healer they saw earlier cleared his voice.


End file.
